Abigail Foster
Abigail "Cabernet" Foster is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. She is a model and a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident that occured in the story. Growing up Cabernet used to lie awake at night dreaming of becoming a supermodel when she got older. Her mother was apprehensive of her becoming a model, but her father quickly got her in touch with a modeling agency, which is how she met Merlot. As they discussed the arrangements Merlot told Cabernet that she could get her a booking within six weeks and she began to go to auditions. Most notably, Cabernet skipped school to go over to a shooting, where her mother found out the minute she got home. Her mother threatened to pull her out of her modeling career should she skip school again. From there on out, Cabernet focused on her studies, eventually getting accepted into Wellesley and becoming the cover girl for Seventeen magazine. During Cabernet's sophmore year in college, her mother was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and she died at her side in the hospital. She dropped out of college and directed herself to her modeling career full-time, which is where she met Ricky Leo. At first it was exciting, but eventually Ricky became abusive and Cabernet began to drift her attitude towards a photographer, Gunter Nonhoff. After Gunter beat up Ricky in the bathroom, the two began to date each other. However, Gunter didn't take a liking to her friend Sherry, whom she met five years ago. Sherry and Cabernet were good friends, and Sherry even attended her mother's funeral, as she too was closely attached to her. Eventually, Cabernet and Gunter had sex and she became pregnant. During a film shoot inside of Merlot's studio, Merlot announced that the entire modeling crew was chosen for a line of perfume, and Sherry was going to be their spokesmodel. Merlot decided to celebrate by hosting a party on her yacht the Coral Clipper in Miami. As Cabernet is about to board the yacht, her friend Sherry has an ominous premonition of the boat sinking after another ship called the LookSea slams into it. Sherry creates a fit and blocks some other models and Gunter from getting aboard, as well as taking off a few who were already on board. As they wait at Pier 13, the crash occurs just as she predicted and Sherry is severely wounded by a fiery piece of debris. While in a coma Cabernet called her parents and informed her of the accident, but they were too concerned with her medical bills to care, and Sherry's boyfriend Brut was busy cheating on her with Rose. So she spent most of her time tending to Sherry while she was in a coma since no one else cared for her. After she got out of the coma, Sherry's friends host her a "Welcome Home" party and Gunter gives her a mask of her original face. Appalled by the gesture, she shouts for everyone to get out of her apartment. Throughout the story, Cabernet and Gunter prepare for the baby, while simultaneously trying to understand what's going on after Chablis and Shiraz die in freak accidents. At Shiraz's funeral, Gunter begins to question if Death is behind all the haphazard activity, but Cabernet tries not to think about it. However, Gunter realizes something is seriously wrong after Chardonnay and Rose die in weird accidents too. After he warns Brut to be careful of his surroundings, he goes back to his apartment, and Cabernet goes into labor. As Cabernet waits in the hospital ward, Gunter goes outside for a cigarette, and runs into Sherry again. After he finally realizes she had something to do with all of the survivors' deaths, he is run over by a delivery truck and killed. Sherry heads up to Cabernet's room so Death can claim her life as well, but she has vivid memories of Cabernet being the only person visiting her in the hospital. Unable to see her die, she runs out of the room and Sherry spares Cabernet. After Sky is born, Cabernet learns of Gunter's death and, although upset, she is also happy and grateful of her newborn son. She also learned of Sherry being a pawn for killing everyone on Death's list (although didn't know exactly what she did) and eventually forgave her for what she did. Several months go by, and Sherry has her face repaired due to a special kind of skin surgery. Cabernet calls for Sherry to meet her to restart their relationship and Sherry runs across the street to her limo, happy to see her best friend again. As she is running, her phone rings. When she looks down to see who it is, she's puzzled once it says "Death" is calling. Sherry looks back up and sees a city bus driven by Death himself coming right for her, which runs her over right in front of Cabernet. Cabernet is the only known Coral Clipper survivor still alive after the accident. Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Looks Could Kill characters Category:Characters Category:Still Alive Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Mothers